The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of fig tree, Ficus carica. This new and distinct variety was found by the inventor in a cultivated area in San Luis Rey, Calif., which tree came from a sport branch or limb from a regular Kadota fig tree in Santa Ana, Calif. The inventor obtained hardwood cuttings from this tree in San Luis Rey and propagated them asexually in Fremont, Calif.
The most significant feature of this new and distinct variety is that the fruits of this tree have no brittle endocarps, thereby differing from the usual seeded fruits of the commercial fig varieties. This new and distinct variety has been found to retain its distinctive characteristic (minus brittle endocarps) through successive propagations. The fruits of this new and distinct variety have been named "Janice" Kadota figs by the inventor.
Another clear characteristic which is not inherent in other fig varieties is the productivity of this fig tree without endocarps. The tree bears fruit heavily each year. Crops are borned later in the season then for most commercial fig varieties. A first crop matures about August first, a second, about September first, a third the heaviest, about October first, and later crops mature until the first frost. In addition, the ostiole is smaller because it is very tight while the fruit itself is larger than its species of origin. In fact, the fruit of this new and distinct variety measure about 21/4 inches in diameter as compared to a diameter of slightly under 2" in diameter for fruit from the source.